1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device, and more particularly to an electronic device with an elastic handle structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Life and work of modern people pretty much depend on electronics device, for example a computer. Thus, it is usually to seen that the electronic devices are carried with people. A conventional electronic device may be heavy and not comprise a handle. Therefore, the conventional electronic device may require placement in a carrying case for carrying. This is inconvenient for users. Specifically, users are required to take the conventional electronic device, in and out of the carrying case for usage and storage. Meanwhile, if no carrying case is available, users must manually carry the conventional electronic device, which is inconvenient.